Обсуждение участника:STiger
Чойто стоит обратить внимание Обсуждение:Джеймс Кирк --Dentor (talk) 03:15, августа 7, 2010 (UTC) :спасибо. возьмем на вооружени. STiger 13:59, августа 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Без картинок, этот шаблон немного кастрированным получается. В CSS можно классы особые прописать, иначе шаблоны будут раздутыми по коду, скругленные уголки сделаны слоями, работать в осле, скорее всего, не будут, сам код чересчур массивный. Предлагаю легкий выбор - я напишу, вы вставите. Если в помощи не нуждаетесь, можно было сразу озвучить. --Dentor (talk) 05:30, августа 9, 2010 (UTC) О баннерах Здравствуйте. Появилась реальная возможность создать баннеры о русскоязычных Викиях. Если Вы работаете в Monaco, то можете видеть внизу каждой страницы пустые белые прямоугольники. Это и есть будущие баннеры. Однако, чтобы запустить создание их русских вариантов, необходима единая заявка от, как минимум, десяти Викий. Подробности можно посмотреть здесь. Чтобы не отставать от наших европейских коллег и для популяризации своих Викий, предлагаю объединиться и создать такую заявку. Если Вы согласны, напишите мне сюда. --Kuzura 14:42, сентября 16, 2010 (UTC) --Kuzura 10:11, сентября 17, 2010 (UTC) : Пожалуйста, обратите внимание или просто напишете "Нет", чтобы было ясно. --Kuzura 07:25, сентября 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Извиняюсь за неоперативность, срочно советуемся и в ближайшее время сообщим. STiger 08:06, сентября 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Наша заявка на баннеры принята и будет рассмотрена в ближайшее время. Однако тот, кто этим занимается, собирается уйти в небольшой отпуск, поэтому заранее извиняется за возможную задержку. --Kuzura 14:53, сентября 28, 2010 (UTC) :::: Спасибо за организационную работу. Будем ждать результатов. STiger 05:51, сентября 29, 2010 (UTC) Привет. Сегодня было принято положительное решение о создании русскоязычной баннерной сети. Инструкция по дальнейшим действиям находится здесь. Смотрите только пункты 2 и 3. И выждите день-два со времени этого сообщения, так как человек ответственный за это, хочет окончательно убедиться, что у него работает кириллический шрифт.--Kuzura 17:54, октября 17, 2010 (UTC) :Спасибо. Очень приятная информация :) STiger 18:07, октября 17, 2010 (UTC) Привет. Можешь объяснить мне одну вещь. Ваша Вики стоит особняком (имеет собственый URL) и мне непонятно, будет ли она переходить на новое оформление. Там кстати уже врубили русскую баннерную сеть, правда, пока висит только баннер Fallout Wiki, но думаю, что это дело поправимое. Так что жду Ваш баннер по инструкции, описанной выше. --Kuzura 19:24, октября 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Приветствую. Вроде была проба подключить новый дизайн, но на большинстве МА он заглючил. Видимо по этому откатили обратно. Мы поспрашиваем какие планы и сообщим. Баннер у нас готов, буем грузить :) STiger 19:44, октября 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Важно! Изменились размеры баннеров. Теперь это Теперь это 255х123px. Просьба внести коррективы. --Kuzura 06:54, октября 26, 2010 (UTC) :::: Приветствую. Спасибо за информацию. Учтем, исправим, загрузим. STiger 16:56, октября 28, 2010 (UTC) Новый скин Если хотите изменить настройки нового скина. то спрашивайте меня. Прогресс неизбежен, не стойте на месте. ЗЫ: Как я и думал, вы не добавили Вукификатор (видимо ручками лопатить удобнее), и по дизайну ничего не меняется. Быть может стоит поменять отношение? --Dentor (talk) 09:35, октября 29, 2010 (UTC) :Напишите конкретно, какие у Вас вопросы. Рекомендую создать на центральной Викии (ru.wikia.com) страницу на форуме. Это будет полезно не только Вам, но другим участникам. Тем более, что там кроме меня есть ещё пара человек, которые готовы Вам помочь. P.S. Необязательно отписывать на Аватар Вики, можете писать на моей страничке обсуждения в memory-alfa. --Kuzura 13:13, октября 29, 2010 (UTC) :: Спасибо за совет с форумом. Как-то не сообразилось сразу туда ткнуться :). STiger 14:28, октября 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: Не за что. Мы сейчас на центральной Викии проводим кардинальную смену оформления, чтобы было поуютнее. Забегай как-нибудь в ноябре, чтобы оценить. Хочу сказать пару слов о баннере. Ты написал "Name of Wiki: Мемори Альфа. My Wiki has an English name: Memory Alpha", но это не верно. В разделе "Name of Wiki" пишется что-то одно. Это и станет верхней строчкой надписи баннера. То есть, либо Мемори Альфа, либо Memory Alfa. Нужно поправить. --Kuzura 15:43, октября 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Спасиб за уточнение, сейчас поправим.STiger 17:30, октября 29, 2010 (UTC) Печалюсь не отчалюсь Понасобирал полезной инфы, кое-что закинул сюда на обсуждение, восстановил беседу здесь, дополнил новым. Кэп, не игнорируйте - Энтерпрайз улетит. --Dentor (talk) デントロ 18:23, января 18, 2011 (UTC) У меня еще один вопрос, кэп, вернее ряд вопросов. В целом, оформление Мемори альфа соответствует традиционному оформлению порталов, посвященных Звездному пути, однако есть кое-какие моменты, которые слегка напрягают. Так как я довольно давно занимаюсь дизайном, и на моём счету не уже одна оформленная викия, могу сделать определенные выводы. Перечислю не по порядку: #Шрифты в некоторых шаблонах мелковаты #Где-то в оформлении неконтрастные сочетания #Иногда возникает дискомфорт от непропорциональности Не хочу кого-то конкретно в чем-то обвинять, но недостатки есть, их легко исправить. Вы не обязаны быть специалистами в веб-типографике. Дабы не быть голословным, приведу доводы других специалистов: # 10 Principles For Readable Web Typography (en.) # 5 Principles And Ideas Of Setting Type On The Web (en.) Лишь две сноски, относящихся к пропорциям и размеру. Можно привести примеры верной контрастности. Чтобы неспециалисту точно понять взаимоотношение тональностей, нужно сделать скриншот, сделать его бесцветным (перевести в оттенки серого), после чего попытаться прочитать. Неконтрастное соотношение текст-фон снижает информативность и затрудняет чтение. Сейчас, посещенные ссылки слишком темные. Хотелось бы что-то сделать симпатичнее, с европейским подходом (американцы любят более яркие цвета). Возможно стилизовать под лицензированный интерфейс Звездного пути (в некоммерческих целях его можно использовать). Какие-то изображения можно перерисовать в вектор (SVG, как ранее загруженные мной примеры фирменных знаков). Если вы все же решите улучшить то, что есть сейчас, с радостью возьмусь помочь.--Dentor (talk) デントロ 13:17, января 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Вы попросту игнорируете или считаете что исправлять нечего? --Dentor (talk) デントロ 08:43, февраля 4, 2011 (UTC) :Обсуждение предложенного дизайна перенесено в форум: Форум:Новый дизайн--JLPaparazzzzi 10:42, февраля 4, 2011 (UTC) :Со свсем уважением: никого не игнорируем, просто физически не хватает времени. Поэтому приходится что-то отодвигать :(. На приведеные вами примеры шаблонов могу ответить, что несмотря на тенденции в веб-дизайне, мы просто не планируем пока выбиваться из общности офомления МА. Можете считать нас ретроградами :) Но вы можете прелдагать свой дизайн к обсуждению в соответствующей теме форума. Если еидет разговор "о судьах мира" давайте вести во всеобщем пространстве :) STiger 15:03, февраля 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Настройка нового шаблона на MA-ru Hi! I have to apologize for answering that late, but I've been off for many month. I just found your post in my archive, and and sorry for writing english. But unfortunately I do not speak russian. I understand some words, thats all :( So may I ask you to summarize for me, what I can do for you regarding to this post? Is Google translator right telling me that you're asking for some help about a template on mainpage? --Plasmarelais 11:46, февраля 4, 2011 (UTC) спасибо за предложение помощи, но пока не надо. Шрэна, я так понимаю, вы себе забрали? ну и ладно небольшие проблемы с именами и названием рас я тут делаю стать о полукровках и там в примерах встречаются различные потомки героев трека. часть имен мне знакома по просмотру сериалов (ТОС, ТНГ и ЭНТ), а часть я ещё не просмотрела, есть ли где список хотя бы членов экипажей кораблей? и вторая проблема. на сайте трекеров в разделе переводов были выложены названия рас и я старалась при переводе использовать ту таблицу, но при работе над внутренними ссылками на статьи о расах здесь я заметила некоторые нестыковки. так вот у меня вопрос писать расы так как здесь или пользоваться таблицой и будь что будет? :::Конкретизируйте, пожалуйста, в чем конкретно нестыковки. Там разберемся. STiger 18:13, февраля 23, 2011 (UTC) Интервью с участником Kuzura Доброго времени суток, предлагаю Вам поучаствовать в создании интервью с участником Kuzura. Если у Вас имеется пара-тройка вопросов, которые Вы хотели ему задать - пишите мне на почту (Korotkov-Roman93@mail.ru). Самые интересные вопросы будут задействованы в интервью. Не забудьте подписаться в письме, чтобы я знал от кого они. Спасибо. --Black Label 12:13, ноября 1, 2011 (UTC) О комментах Уже не первый раз сталкиваюсь с подобным. Это вандальные атаки с помощью ботов. Какое-то новое развлечение вандалов, появилось в начале осени. На Центральной тоже такое было. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:06, декабря 17, 2011 (UTC) Да? Он же писал просто о звёздах, наверное, использовал вики как шпаргалку для какого-то экзамена. Плюс всё писал часть заносил на страницы-категории. У тебя же не астрономическая энциклопедия. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:21, сентября 4, 2012 (UTC)